A lost glove, A cold hand, But what is this warm feeling?
by imagi-mb
Summary: Based on this "My hands are cold af so I grabbed your hand just to annoy you but you just took it and now? we're just walking around holding hands what is happening" AU from a prompt blog on tumblr :) Arthur lost a glove and now his hand is cold! Why would he put his hand in his pocket if that French Frog could finally be useful?


Fall started about a month ago and the temperatures sure were showing it as it was about 4°C in London were the meeting was being held. It didn't rain, luckily. there was just this strong gush of icy wind that was just a bit too cold for Arthur who hadn't switched to his winter coat yet. It was 8 am and he was walking along the Thames trying to make it to the building were the meeting was supposed to take place. He could have taken a taxi but as he woke up in a good mood this morning (which was getting lesser and lesser by the minute) he had decided to walk the short distance as it only took about 20 minutes.

But it was really cold, _good lord it was cold_. Just when he was about to step inside a coffee shop to warm his hands he remembered that he had brought his gloves with him. He stopped for a second putting on his left glove while staring at the slowly moving river. Just as he took the right glove out of his pocket a voice suddenly breathed next to his ear.

"Bonjour mon cher, what a plaisir to see you this morning!"

"Aargh" Arthur jumped letting go of the right glove as he turned around to face the man to whom that horrible accented voice belonged to.

*splash*

"Oh no" Arthur said shocked and then resigned as he turned around again to watch his glove slowly drift along the Thames.

"Oh non, quel malheur! But be happy Arthur it was an ugly glove anyway." Francis turned to him with a big smile on his face, a smile Arthur loathed and wanted to punch so much. But he decided to ignore the Frenchman a bit longer and to continue watching his glove. As if, if he stared at it hard enough it would magically appear in his hand again.

"You know Arthur you could just throw your other one with it as well, so that it is not alone any more, a pair of ugly gloves drifting of together! It's almost poetic non?" Francis suggested, not at all oblivious to the angry red colour the Brit was becoming, actually relishing it.

"No those were handmade, and what the actual bloody hell are you doing here anyway you filthy French frog!"

"Hon Hon Hon mon cher. I'm here for ze meeting remember? Ze one you are hosting? I know zat with your age you must start forgetting zings but still."

Arthur was possibly fuming now "WHAT THE ACTUAL... YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME FROG! I Meant what are you doing HERE?"

"Well I was just drinking coffee in ze shop across the street, Ouais I know entering an eating or drinking establishment in England *GASP*! But I took the risk. When suddenly I spotted you all by yourself and decided to join you.

"Actually frog I really don't care I'm going! The meeting is about to start in 15 minutes." Arthur stated.

"Attends Angleterre!" Francis hurried up to him because Arthur didn't stop like he asked.

"What now?" Arthur snapped.

"Let me walk with you to the meeting mon cher." Francis said with a smile as he walked next to him clearly not about to take no for an answer.

"I guess I have no choice at least now you might actually be on time for once" Arthur said.

Francis chose not to answer looking at the slowly moving water from the Thames and enjoying the grumpy Brits presence.

Arthur's right hand was freezing, good lord! he suspected that if he looked at it it would be blue. And his pockets were too small for his hand to fit in! Fucking frog making him throw his glove into the river, what an absolute bastard. He didn't even apologise did he? No damn right he didn't. And now Arthur's hand was about to fall off. How was he going to give his presentation without his right hand? He was never going to be able to write again unless he learned to write with his left hand. And how will he ever get the upper hand again in physical fights with the French frog? Choking him will be very hard with only 1 hand. Maybe he could use his legs? Arthur gave a mental sigh: _The next few years are going to be very difficult, Arthur, be strong!_

His mental pity party was put to a halt as a sudden thought crossed his mind. He smirked, time for a little revenge. He took the Frenchman's hand intending to use the Frogs body warmth to keep his hand from falling off. A small gasp at the cold feeling could be heard from Francis and Arthur's smirk widened waiting for the Frenchman to start pulling away only to find that Arthur was way stronger. But nothing of that kind happened. Instead Francis just moved his hand a bit so that it would be more comfortable.

There they were, slowly walking to the meeting holding hands together.

 _What the actual fuck Arthur? What kind of stupid plan was that? Now we're holding hands?_ He couldn't keep the Blush from rising to his face. But that was because of the cold of course not because of Francis. And that weird feeling in his chest was because he hadn't eaten that well this morning. Shit Shit Shit this couldn't be happening to him! He wasn't a blushing maiden naive and easily swayed by the Frenchman's charm!

-xXx-

walking next to him Francis was having about the same mental crisis as he did.

 _Mon dieu Francis... Que est-ce qu'il t'arrive? [My god Francis... What's happening to you] Now you're holding hands! What ze fuck?_ He had known Arthur only took his hand because he was cold. And to annoy him he had decided to take it firmer in hand so that Arthur would get angry at this weird game of "gay chicken" and start to pull away only to discover that Francis was actually stronger! But that plan backfired apparently and now they were holding hands?

And Francis didn't dare look at the Brits face because then Arthur would see how red he had become. Although the grumpy Englishman was probably blushing too but not for the same reason as Francis you see? Francis had known for a few decennia that his feelings for his dear enemy went beyond friendship. He had just always figured that the other person didn't feel the same. Yes they were actually friends contrary to popular belief but it's not like they'd ever admit it. Only when they are both extremely drunk or sick out of their minds. But Francis felt just a little bit more than that for Arthur. Actually who was he kidding? He felt a lot more than just friendship for his Angleterre, he would gladly marry him or give his life to him. But that still wasn't a reason to act like a teen girl easily swayed by the Brits gentlemanly charm.

But no one of them made any move to let go of the other's hand, so they just kept on looking like a dignified married couple. Seemingly enjoying the scenery and trying very hard not to make eye-contact, because that would ruin the moment. The moment, which they actually quite started to enjoy. One thing was sure Arthur's hand wasn't blue any more, wouldn't fall off, and had never been that warm before.

-xXx-

After 15 minutes of walking like this they both arrived at the building, glad that no other country had seen them. They were both a bit nervous about not wanting to let go of the other first. So when they entered was the only time they looked at each other. And just as they made eye-contact they let go. Arthur blushed even more crimson as he noticed the gentle look in the Frenchman's deep blue eyes, he too had a small rosy tint to his cheeks. Arthur thought he had never seen Francis looking more beautiful than now. _Holy shit I am in love with Francis, what now!_ shaken out of his sudden epiphany Arthur remembered they had a meeting to get to.

"W-well. Ehm. See you later then. erhh.. Frog. Do pay attention to the meeting I'm giving right. Well then I'm off" Arthur stuttered walking away quickly.

"A temptôt mon amour" [See you later my love.] Francis whispered watching the Brit walking away with a melancholic stare not really in the mood to stare at his behind.

He sat down at the meeting table next to Matthieu and Alfred and drowned out what was being said. He had promised Arthur that he'd listen to him, he hadn't promised anyone else and honestly he didn't really care that Ludwig had made a new economic deal with Ivan and Yao. Arthur was sitting in front of him. seemingly taking notes but Francis could tell that he was distracted because from time to time Francis felt his eyes on him.

He was sure he saw something in his eyes earlier. Maybe a realisation of some kind? Anyway Francis felt like something had changed between them. Maybe now is the time to finally ask him out on a date? Antonio en Gilbert have been pestering him for ages to make a move. that Arthur was just too oblivious to consider that the Frenchman could have feelings for him. And that even if he had, the Frenchman's horrible exaggerated reputation would scare him off.

 _That's it I'm going to invite him to the most romantic date he ever had and then we might do a repeat of this morning._ He sighed and thought about the fact that he had grown a lot older in these past few decades it seemed, as he didn't even think about going to bed with Arthur after their date. No all he wanted to do was hold hands again. The Englishman's rough calloused hand, who hadn't softened yet from his pirate and empire days, fitted wonderfully in the Frenchman's soft manicured hands. Oui they should definitely do that again.

He looked around the table and noticed that the meeting was about to end as everyone started to put away their papers. After Arthur called the end to the meeting he went away for a bit, probably to call his boss and to tell him how it went. Arthur could be such a perfectionist sometimes, Francis rolled his eyes and smiled. Time for his plan! He was a bit nervous but he felt like lady luck was on his side.

-xXx-

As Arthur came back to the room he wasn't surprised to see everyone had left already, it was 7pm after all 1hour after the meeting had ended. He was a bit disappointed that Francis hadn't done or said anything to him during the meeting. They actually hadn't said anything to each other at all! Not even a sneer. The occasional glance yes, but nothing more, which had surprised some of the other nations.

Some of them had dared to ask him about it when he was supposed to call the Prime Minister, no patience at all! Ludwig had wanted to know if there was a new recession in his country so that he could prepare if it blew over to Germany, no he had assured there was not, everything was perfectly fine. Antonio and Gilbert had asked if he had done something stupid again to hurt Francis, and didn't believe him when he said Francis was the one ignoring him not the other way around, and Japan downright asked if their marriage was falling apart, which it couldn't be as they were never married in the first place. Japan even let out a shocked gasp at that, Arthur liked the small man but honestly?

And there he was now all alone, his good mood from this morning completely gone. And now he still had to walk the whole way back alone in the cold without his right glove or a Frenchman to hold his hand. He sighed and put all of his stuff away and his papers in his bag when he noticed something on his chair.

2 beautiful leather gloves with a note attached to it. He didn't even have to look for a name as he knew who's hand this handwriting belonged to...

Francis Bonnefoy.

He started reading the note and laughed at the first few sentences, they weren't really nice but he had missed their bantering today. As he finished reading and the meaning of those sentences hit him he immediately started blushing.

 _Dear Arthur,_ _If you read this note you should have found the gloves, oui?_ _Unless someone stole them. Then I suspect Russia, he wears ugly ones and would die for these ones I'm sure of it._ _I'm sorry I made you throw your right glove into the river._ _I'm also sorry for suggesting you throw the other one in too as your sense of style is also practically non-existent._ _Here are some black leather gloves, designer gloves if you couldn't tell, designed especially for my hand._ _I' wouldn't share them with anyone but because I know you will be too stubborn to get a taxi and will get cold again you can use them for a bit,_ _As I don't want you to hold any other hand but my own._ _I'm offering myself up as your personal "hand and other body parts"-warmer *wink*_ _If that's alright with you, meet me at that little coffee shop where we met earlier at 9PM do not forget the gloves!_ _If not just leave the gloves on the bench at the coffee bar when you pass by later._ _Know that I will respect your choices and not bother you with my feelings again._ _Your dearest enemy forever and always_ _Francis Bonnefoy_

What was Arthur supposed to do? He was a bit scared to go. What if he found out that it was all just a prank by Francis and his 2 dumb friends, Antonio and Gilbert? But on the other hand he kind of wanted to explore that thing they had together while holding hands. If it was real and Francis wasn't joking around then this was a confession and an invitation to a date. _Since when has the frog felt this way?_

To enter a relationship with Francis was a bit scary. So much could go wrong, they hurt each other so many times and in so much different ways he had to close his eyes just thinking about it.

But then Arthur remembered nights of drunken cuddling and laughing together, deep discussions in trenches, and almost two centuries of deep, caring friendship. This relationship could be good for him, for them. He could see them cuddling together after work, after all Francis did agree to be his "body-part" warmer. He probably meant it in a dirtier way but Arthur was surprisingly ok with that. He could see them waking up together after a night of sweet an gentle love-making. He could even see them raise kids together but as they actually pretty much raised Alfred and Matthew together they could already mark that one off. If they were human they could get married an grow old together. Wait actually they could still get married.

Good lord the fact that he was even considering this all meant that...He, England, Long time enemy of France, was in love with him. _Second epiphany of the day, good job Arthur._ Now what was he going to do? He will have to go of course. He can always leave if it doesn't suite him, "or if it scared him too much" was left unthought off.

-xXx-

At precisely 9PM and Francis was well dressed, he was wearing a long metal blue coat on blue jeans, a white shirt and a thin tie and a black belt. Everything to impress his Arthur. He was kind of excited, as he was walking towards the bench with a rose in his hand he had this warm bubbly feeling in his belly even though he went out on dates with thousand of people. _I guess Arthur is just that special._ He sighed happily.

But as he approached the bench his good mood immediately disappeared. There were two gloves on the bench, Arthur had rejected him, and his feelings. He didn't know why he had been so sure that Arthur would have been there, maybe because of what they shared this morning? Francis felt heartbroken and had to sit down for a bit. He lay the rose besides him and took the gloves in his hand, and put them on. He felt a little bit comforted by thinking of Arthur wearing these, they actually still felt a bit warm, and put his face in his hands. Surprised by the feeling of wetness on his cheeks. _Am I Seriously crying? What did I expect, for him to suddenly forget all the horrible things we have done to each other and to just cuddle up together?_

He put the gloves back off and looked for a handkerchief to wipe of his face as he held the gloves in his hand and looked towards the Thames. What a beautiful night this was, could have been, but it shouldn't have been.

"You can be pretty daft if you want to" A voice suddenly murmured next to his ear.

"Aargh Mon Dieu!" Francis jumped up accidentally letting go of one of the gloves he was holding.

*splash* "Noooh those were designer gloves" Francis pouted turning towards the voice trying to act mad. _Il est venu oh mon dieu! [He came omg!]_

And when he got a good look at the smirking blonde he was dumb struck, Arthur looked amazing! He wore tight dark blue jeans with a white belt and that sexy black motorcycle jacket with a white shirt underneath. Absolutely delectable.

"Careful Francis drooling will ruin your clothes, which look very nice by the way. Ehm were you crying?" Arthur suddenly asked concerned.

"I thought you rejected me." Francis explained with a sniffle.

"As I thought-" Arthur smiled, looked at the bench, picked up a piece of paper that apparently laid under the gloves and handed it to Francis. "You are a bit daft sometimes Francis."

Francis read the note.

 _Dear Francis_ _If you only find the gloves do not worry, I did not reject you, I just went inside the coffee shop because it's bloody cold out here._ _Thank you for the gloves, they are really nice if just a bit too big for me._ _Let me just already say that your feelings are reciprocated_ _and that I'm really counting on you to be my "hand and other body parts"-warmer *wink*_ _Your dearest enemy forever and always_ _Arthur Kirkland_

Francis blushed at what he read and turned wide-eyed to Arthur.

"I'm such an idi-" But he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own.

"Shut up Francis, I've waited years to do this." He whispered against the other's lips and went back to kissing the other stupid.

"Hmmm that's enough for now let's go take a walk along the Thames shall we?"

Francis just nodded as his brain still hadn't caught up with him yet.

They walked for about five minutes when Francis' hand got too cold. He tried blowing air on it to warm it up when he heard a giggle from next to him.

And suddenly his hand was held by the Englishman. This time a bit more gentler than this morning.

He looked up into the Brits eyes and smiled.

Yeah they'll always be at each others side, and have each others back. they both thought.

 **Fin... or not?**

"You know Arthur have I already stated how sexy you looked in these clothes?" Francis started.

"Your drooling was enough why?" Arthur asked.

"I was not drooling! Anyway I'm just telling you that they'd look even better on the floor of my bedroom" Francis winked.

"Frog that was so bad." Arthur rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"Anyway my room is closer." and with that he tugged the surprised Frenchman along to his apartment.

 **Fin.**


End file.
